


Broken

by Falathren



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falathren/pseuds/Falathren
Summary: Joker, alone in the rain, reflecting...
Collections: MEFFW 100 Word Drabble Challenge





	Broken

The rain started to seep through Joker’s clothes. He had been outside too long. But where was he to go? Where was he supposed to belong? His family: Gone. His ship: Taken from him. His girlfriend: Dead? If a synthetic could die that is. Nonfunctional was the official term. 

And he? He was left. Left over more likely. Everyone had moved on somehow. Shepard getting married to Kaidan soon. James, Samantha and several others got new deployments. Only he was left here. Stuck, with his brittle bones, a bad psych eval and so much sadness. A former soldier, now broken.


End file.
